Apple, really?
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Sequel dari 'Ada hal yang aneh'. "Kau ini mirip apel yah" ucap Rio, membuat Fong menatap binggung. Apa maksudnya? "Apel, lho, Apel". Mind to read?


-Apple, really?-

Wa tiba tiba dapet inspirasi saat ada juga yang ngebuat judul dari nama buah*Yaaaah, hati hati para Readers, Author tukang maling!* ya, wa kan cuma ambil judul... Lagipula beda lho... -_-" Gomenne miina... Soal isi cerita, sequel dari 'Ada hal yang aneh' *yaaaay* so, take it easy~

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu berjalan di daerah kerumunan pasar, serasa lagi di impitin ama rumah antar rumah berjarak 3 cm gitu... Disana Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh sangking rame-nya. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan mengeleng geleng kepalanya supaya bintang-bintang kecil yang berputar diatas kepalanya menghilang.

"Ada apa Fong?" tanya gadis yang berjalan disebelahnya, heran dengan gadis disebelahnya yang sepanjang saat melamun.

"Ti, tidak..." ucap Gadis bernama Li Ling Fong itu mengaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan Lu Chuo Kuo..." tambah gadis disebelah Fong itu menghela nafas.

"Lu Chuo Kuo?" ucap Sun Shang Xiang, Lian Shi, Ling Tong, dan Lu Xun.

"AAAAGH! BERHENTI MENYEBUT SI IDIOT ITU! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMIKIRKANNYA!" teriak Fong berhisteris ria.

'Idiot...?' batin semua orang.

"Ssst... Semua mata tertuju padamu, Fong..." ucap gadis itu lagi.

-Author's note-

Da Qiao: namaku nggak usah dibilang 'Gadis itu' dong, ngomong aja...

Wa: eh... Nyata kamu nyadar yah, oke deh, wani piro

Da Qiao: *kipas Wa*

Wa: gyaaaah... *pegang pohon*

Aupu: gomenne Miina... Kembali ke cerita...

Wa: HELP MEEEE!

Aupu: eh, eh, eh...

-Author's note end, sekaligus mendapatkan lemparan dari Readers-

Ling Fong berjalan dengan tidak enaknya, kenapa? Ya... Begitulah*Nggak jelas amat yah*

"Da Qiao, menurutmu... Apel itu... Apa...? Kalau bisa menurut kalian juga!" ucap Fong menoleh ke teman temannya.

Ling Tong menatap Fong heran, "... Buah..." tapi Ling Tong tetap menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu buah... Tapi aku butuh penjelasan sebanyak mungkin!" teriak Fong, kembali histeris.

"Apel itu bentuknya lucu..." ucap Shang Xiang.

"Rasanya juga manis" tambah Lu Xun.

"Tapi bagiku rasanya sedikit asam..." tambahan lagi Lian Shi.

"Da Qiao?" tanya Fong menoleh ke Da Qiao, seorang yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh, ano... Ehm, menurutku... Apel itu berwarna merah ada juga hijau. Menandakan semangat kedamaian, dan dagingnya sangat lembut dan halus" jelas Da Qiao dengan pose detektif.

"Tapi sepertinya agak keras..." komentar Lu Xun.

"Ehm... Itu ya jawabannya yang benar?" tanya Fong curigah, yaelah...

"Kurasa begitu" ucap Ling Tong yang sebenarnya tidak peduli.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan apel? Kamu ingin apel? Disana ada..." sebelum Lian Shi menyelesaikan kata katanya, segera dipotong oleh Fong.

"BUKAN!" teriak histeris Fong*Again, sigh*

Semua mata pun tertuju ke Ling Fong yang habis teriak histeris. Kasihan dari tadi dia mendapatkan tatapan mata heran... Ow, ow ,ow, simpan panahmu Fong! Nanti saja jika ingin memanah Author!

-Flashback, can I?-

Kejadian itu sekitar 3 hari yang lalu...

.

.

.

"Ri-chan!" seru Fong, terkejut melihat 'Original'nya disini, tak lain lagi di Wu. Sedangkan Fong sedang duduk dikursi dekat taman.

"Hah... Replika..." sapa Rio balik. Dan nama panggilan tersebut tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Fong, berusaha mengeluarkan nada sedingin mungkin. Namun yang keluar hanya suara ketus yang terkesan imut.

Betewe... Jangan pukul Author readers...

"Aku hanya sedang mampir ke sini. Dan kau pasti sedang istirahat" Rio duduk disebelah Fong. "Tidur tidur, eh? Bertingkah seolah kau kuat. Kalau besok kau pingsan karena kekurangan tidur, aku dengan senang hati menyalahkan diriku sendiri"

Fong tidak menatap Rio sedikitpun, menolehpun tidak. "Aku belum bisa tidur!" ucap Fong kesal.

Rio melirik 'Replika'nya itu.

"... Kau tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk?" tebak asal asalan Rio tapi tahu tahunya tepat sasaran.

"Siapa bilang! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa tidur! Dengar tidak!" bantah Fong.

Rio tersenyum geli dalam hati. Siapa yang mengira dia akan 'Memikirkan' replika-nya sendiri. Wowowow! Jangan lempar tomat kepadaku!

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Ucap Fong menatap Rio yang mungkin sudah ketahuan dari tadi melihatnya.

Rio menatap kedepan. "Tidak" satu kata keluar dari mulut Rio.

"Huuh" ucap Fong cemberut.

Rio kembali meliriknya sebelum menghela nafas. "Kau ini mirip apel ya" kata Rio.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya kembali Fong.

"Apel, replika, apel!" ulang Rio.

Fong menatap aneh, menunduk untuk mengetahui maksudnya. "Apa karena baju-ku warnanya merah?" tanya Fong meletakkan dagunya ditangan.

"..." Rio menatap Fong sambil menahan tawa, walau sudah tahu seluruh badannya sudah menggigil. "Ku beri kau satu tantangan"

"Ta, tantangan? Kau ingin aku apa?" tanya Fong gagap.

"Jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya, akan kuberi hadiah" lanjut Rio tersenyum samar.

"Hadiah? Tantangan apa?" tanya Fong semangat. Oke, dia suka hadiah, mengerti?

"Tantangannya... Cari tahu apa maksud dari perkataanku tadi. Saat kita kembali lagi kesini, akan kutanyakan kembali. Mau hadiah atau tidak, itu pilihanmu" ucap Rio berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

"Te, tentu saja aku akan dapat! Lihat saja! Kau akan melihatnya!" bentak Fong mulai makin semangat. Maju pantang mundur, yay...

-Back, back, back to the story-

"Sudah, aku ingin kesuatu tempat dulu, jangan mengikutiku!" perintah Fong, segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, Fong! Ah..." ucap Da Qiao kecewa seberat berat mungkin.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" teriak Lian Shi, tapi Fong tetap mendengarkan mereka.

.

"Karena si Idiot itu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi selama tiga hari ini! AGH! RI-CHAN IDIOT!" teriak Fong. Untung saja di taman kecil itu hanya ada dirinya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot itu, Replika?"

Atau sebenarnya tidak, ada seseorang lagi ditaman kecil itu...

"Ri, Ri-chan!" ucap Fong kaget, sepertinya tanpa hari tanpa dikejutkan.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya Replika?" tanya Rio, tak berbasa basi lagi.

Fong mengaruk garuk pipinya yang memerah. _How cute_, apakah Rio juga bisa se-lucu 'Replika'nya?

"Ka, kau, kau... Kau mengatakan bahwa aku mirip Apel..." mulailah pernceramah kita hari ini, Li Ling Fong. Rio hanya diam, menunggu jawaban selanjutnya.

"Pertama... Apel itu buah..." Fong langsung terdiam sejenak, sesaat Rio menahan tawa dan menata heran. "Ma, maksudku! Apel itu bentuknya lucu. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini terlihat lucu bagimu..."

"..." no comment dari Rio.

"Kedua, rasanya manis terkadang ada juga yang agak asam. Kau mengatakan kadang aku bisa manis, kadang bisa juga bersikap masam..." lanjut Fong menunduk kepalanya, malu sendiri dengan penjelasannya yang dibuatnya.

Rio tetap tidak berbicara, dasar Tsundere-dingin.

"Ketiga, Warnanya Merah, ada juga yang hijau, menandakan semangat kedamaian. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku berusaha membuat suatu kedamaian" lanjut Fong, semakin menunduk. "Dagingnya lembut dan halus, tapi agak keras... Kau bilang aku ini bersifat lembut dan halus, tapi dilain waktu sifatku keras..."

Rio segera berjalan ke arah Fong, dan menaiki dagunya sambil tersenyum nyegir. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ti, tidak ada... Sebelumnya apakah benar...?" tanya Fong, wajahnya sudah seperti anak kucing yang minta dikasihani.

Jantung Fong berdetak cepat, berharap jawabannya benar dan tidak ada kekurangan atau kelebihan ngaco.

"Kurasa iya" jawab Rio, akhirnya.

"Ja, jadi, hadiahku?" tanya Fong, masih deg-degan.

"Tidak sabaran sekali" tambah Rio, mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Dia bawa hadiahnya ya? Tumben dah.

"Ini" ucap Rio, memperlihatkan sebuah kaleng yang tertulis _'Apple tea'_

Kaget, sekaligus senang, itulah yang dirasakan Fong. Fong menerimanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa replika-ku lebih lucu dariku, itu tidak adil" ucap Rio, merasa tersaingi.

"Itu karena kamu laki-laki" kata Fong menjulurkan lidah.

"Ngomong ngomong, kau tahu apa itu jeruk?" tanya Rio menoleh ke arah lain.

Fong menutup wajahnya yang merona, tan... Tantangan lagi... Kali ini, dia takkan kalah!

"TUNGGU SAJA! RI-CHAN IDIOT!" teriak Fong. "Jeruk hah? Itu gampang! Akan kudapatkan jawabannya!"

Fong segera pergi dari taman kecil yang ditempatkannya, menuju ke teman temannya. Semoga mereka berbaik hati mencarinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Another new story, buu~ Review?


End file.
